Awkward Mornings
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Iruka is not used to waking up in bed with someone beside him. Especially not Kakashi. Usually everyone leaves. So why is Kakashi staying? [KakaIru Yaoi]


I'm not very pleased with this one. I wrote it this morning, during my Indian Philosophy course. It was either write, or fall asleep. I chose to be productive.

I still don't think it turned out well. It's your job to agree, or tell me otherwise.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Awkward Mornings- **

Iruka woke up that morning knowing very well that it would be awkward. Consciousness washed over him like a wave and his eyes slowly opened.

Last night had been…great.

Alas, his partner in crime was had opted to sleep in, instead of departing. That was probably because Iruka was curled up against this lover, with his face buried in the neck, which he had devoured the night before.

It was unlike him to cuddle.

''Morning, 'Ruka.''

Apparently, his partner was awake as well.

Iruka bit down a warm blush and looked up, after a languid moment.

''Good morning, Kakashi.''

Iruka stared at the lazy smile, revealed, and very much addressed to him. He slowly sat up and untangled himself from Kakashi. There, the younger teacher mused, he's free to leave, without disrupting me. But Kakashi did not move.

Iruka felt his mismatched eyes staring at his back and specifically, the long scar, marring the brown tapestry. He rubbed his eyes and shrugged off the intense gaze. A yawn and stretch ensued. Then, with a relaxed smile, he glanced back at the other man in his bed.

No matter how normal he tried to appear, Iruka knew that waking up beside Kakashi would be awkward.

But the night before definitely made it worth it.

Kakashi was still grinning and Iruka could not get over the fact that that damn mask was still on the floor, somewhere, with the rest of their clothes. It was hard to look at him, without blushing.

Iruka's heart was beating uneasily. He was comfortable in his bed, but it was uncomfortable when his guests stayed. It had never happened before. He was used to early morning departures and an empty bedroom, where he could indulge in sinful solitude.

That's how it always worked, right?

Why was Kakashi still in his bed?

Kakashi languorously sat up. The sheets pooled in his lap and Iruka watched from the corner of his dark eye.

''Maa…Iruka, sorry for having bit you…I take after my nin-dogs too much.'' Kakashi's voice interrupted the silence, as his fingers brushed along the apparent bruise, on Iruka's shoulder.

The host had not noticed it. But his eyes did stare at the red blotched down the other man's neck. There was even one beside his nipple.

''Don't worry…I left my fair share of marks…''

Iruka watched as slender and calloused fingers withdrew from his shoulder. They led his eyes up to Kakashi's and let him stare for a moment. Then, things got even more awkward. Kakashi kissed him. It tasted as good as the night before and caused the same reaction. They were both blushing.

''Do you want some coffee?'' Iruka suddenly asked, in a whisper, between their mouths.

''That would be nice.''

Iruka remained fluid. He continued to act normal as he retrieved his pants and housecoat, hanging from his door. He knew those eyes had stared at his naked backside. Then, at the door, Iruka glanced back. It was supposed to be playful and coy to mask his unsettled emotions and the look had worked, until Iruka tripped on his pants and stumbled into the hall.

He could hear Kakashi's laughter until he reached the kitchen.

''Damn…damn…damn…'' Iruka muttered so low that he could barely hear himself.

He felt so awkward…and embarrassed. Of all the one-night stands Iruka had partaken in, none of his bed guests had ever stayed, in the morning. Sometimes they left notes, or simply nothing at all. Iruka did not mind. He did however, when they stayed. What did that even mean?

Did Kakashi…like him? Was he expecting an encore performance? Was he purposely enjoying the sight of Iruka sweating?

Iruka was forced to mull things over, now that someone had spent the morning with him and it made things…awkward. How could he even thing things through, when he had someone to entertain, in a non-sexual way? What if Kakashi did like him, in more than a physical way? What would he think of Iruka, who drank enough to whisper flirts in the bar, to his fellow shinobi.

Kakashi was definitely torturing him. He was making Iruka suffer for having brought him home. He probably thought Iruka was easy and frankly, slutty.

Iruka knew that there was no possible way for Kakashi to like him. If he had, after the night's events, those feelings most likely dissipated in their random tantrum of lust. He probably realized that Iruka was only in it for the sex. It was simpler that way.

''Then why didn't you leave me?''

Had Kakashi not realized that this was a one-night stand?

Iruka did not understand Kakashi…he was so awkward.

''Maa…Ruka, did the coffee machine attack you?'' That same voice interrupted once again and Iruka looked up at the offender.

Kakashi was standing in the doorway, dressed with his mask and attire.

Iruka glared at him. He stomped over, pulled down the black material, and assaulted Kakashi's mouth. Fingers began pulling at the hem of his shirt and Iruka tried taking it off.

''Woah…I just got dressed.''

Brown eyes narrowed at his comment.

''If you don't want more than why are you still here?''

''What?''

''Seriously Kakashi…is there something about a one-night stand that you don't understand?''

Kakashi frowned deeply, even though one eye was shielded.

''I don't believe in one-night stands.''

Iruka was angry but within a blink, he was suddenly more confused than anything else.

''What?'' It was his turn to ask that small, but befuddled question.

''You're making things awkward for nothing, Iruka…''

The glare returned despite its bemused nature.

Kakashi sighed and held up his hands. ''Why did you hit on me last night?''

Iruka crossed his arms over his bare chest. ''You're handsome and you have a sexy voice.''

Kakashi grinned; he had not expected such an answer. ''So I'm sexually attractive?''

''Yes Kakashi, you're gorgeous. Get on with your point.''

''This is more than physicality, you know.'' He began curtly, and gestured to each of them, as if to emphasize their actions, the night before. Iruka did not appreciate the teasing.

''If it was the case, why would we have fought like we did, or tease each other, so mercilessly? Things have always been awkward between us. Not just this morning. I figured it would take sex for us to get passed that.''

Iruka was both visually skeptical and speechless. Not to mention, embarrassed.

But why was Kakashi making these presumptions? Had he been analyzed?

''How do you know, I like you? Aren't you just making assumptions?''

''You kinda just admitted that you like me.'' Kakashi's wit got the better of him and he jested Iruka again.

Iruka scoffed. ''Hypothetically speaking, of course.''

Kakashi was then silent for a moment. Iruka began to grin. He was right; it was obvious.

But- ''I bet you liked everyone you slept with. But when they left in the morning, you knew that you had to dismiss them as well, so you wouldn't have to confront your feelings.''

Iruka turned his back to his guest.

He had been analyzed alright, from a distance even. Kakashi had never been close to Iruka, in any way, and yet, he saw the pattern, agreed to it, only to…to what? What was there for him to gain? Did he truly _like_ Iruka? And manipulated the entire event?

Kakashi stepped over and murmured into Iruka's ear, ''Do you still want me to leave?''

''Maa…'' Iruka answered, with a lazy grin. ''You can stay. I mean, you figured me out…and I finally figured out your intention.''

''Does that mean I can have all of you, and some coffee as well?''

''Only if you tell me how you figured it out.''

Kakashi purposely bit him again.

''You're way too fussy. You spent the whole night staring at me. I knew you were being choosy because you didn't know how to approach me, since we apparently hate each other.''

''We hate each other so much that we got curious…do you know how awkward that is?''

**-EndE- **


End file.
